89th anual Hunger Games - Revnge
by KyleXxXKenny
Summary: A story of a young girl he seeks her destiny to get her avengance on her brother, who died in last's years Hunger Games.
1. Let the games begin

Have you ever seen someone die Before your eyes? I have. Last year, the 87th annual Hunger Games, my brother, Daniel Wells got killed.

His allie, Trevor McDavis from district 2 tried to save him; but before he could, the sound of the cannon shot and echoed in the arena. My brother was only 17 years old. He deserved better than this, life without him is agonising pain, it feels like dying. He taught me everything like: how to hunt, how to survive in the woods, how to stand up for myself at school. I got picked on a lot, people push past me, call me names, try to make me feel unwanted... But honestly, it doesn't bother me any more because, I want my revenge... I volunteered for this years games to represent district 12, to avenge my brother, to win the games to prove to everyone that I'm not a weakling. My name is Katie Wells, and I volunteered for the 88th annual Hunger Games...

**...Flash back... **

**A young lady dressed in highly fashionable clothes walked onto the stage. She wore a pink puffy dress with a short light pink wig. The wig was supported with a big-rose-hair-clip. She also wore bright pink lipstick, eye-liner and mascara. Before she began to speak, she tapped the microphone twice.**

**"Welcome, welcome. Today we are here to select a courageous young man and woman to represent this years, Hunger Games for district 12. As always Ladies first'' **

**Effie walked over to a large class bowl and moved her hand around until she picked up a name, then went back over to the microphone. Slowly Effie unfolded the note, but before she could read it, there was a voice from the crowed that distracted her.**

**"Wait!"I shouted**

** I stood aside the crowed, everyone glared at me, like I had just killed someone. Suddenly, a peacekeeper grabbed me, I thrashed in his arm as a screamed .**

**"Wait! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" **

**Silence; the crowed stood speechless of my actions.**

**"Well... It seems we have a volunteer.. Come on up'' **

**The peacekeepers escorted to me onto the stage, I stood next to Effie and glared into the audience. **

**"What's your name?'' Effie ask.**

**"Katie Wells...'' I responded **

**"Your brother... He was Daniel Wells am I correct?''**

**I nodded while looking down. The thought of my brother made me feel sorrowful. I just wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I can't show weakness when I'm being filmed, so the capitol could see, and the other tributes. I would make and easy target. Effie carried on, once again she leaped over to the bowl which had the boys names. She dipped her hand in the eminently lifted a card, and once again walked over to the microphone. She unfolded the card to call out the male tribute representing district 12.**

**"Nathan Burns!" **

**People from the crowed started to back off from him. Out of all the kids at the reaping, they had to choose him! He was one of the main kids at my school who bullied me...**

**He walked up with his hands by his side, Nathan looked up at me and stared, I stood there giving him a dirty look while his friends were laughing.**

**"Congratulations to our two tributes for this years hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour..''**

**Then we were forced to shake hands, Nathan stared in a different direction while I had a abhorrent expression on my face. We both let go, and I wiped my hand on my reaping clothes, and we were escorted off stage, to say out goodbyes to out loved ones... **

**...End of Flash back...**

My body shook violently as I stood before the tube, my heart was pounding like a drum, I took deep breaths to slower my breathing. My stylist, Cinna, wished to share his thoughts with me before I faced my despairing death. He called my name calmly, I turned and stared at his with tears flooding my eyes. I wasn't as confident as I thought, I was afraid. Cinna brushed my wavy hair out of my eyes and tried to get me relaxed. Still, I remained shaking.

"Katie, you didn't have to volunteer for the games...''

Why not? I wanted to prove a point, not just to my class mates and the entire school, but also my mother, who never had the time to watch me hunt after my brothers death. Besides, I want avenge my brother. Cinna explained some useful information to me, and the day of the reaping. My name, got chosen from from glass bowl.

''Are you serious?''

"Yes, I am'' Cinna said placing his arm on my shoulder.

I didn't have to volunteer after ass? For god shakes, all that worrying for nothing. But the worrying never ends, now I'm scared to even enter the arena. Cinna assured me, he told me to be confident, and get a bow. Which I was going do to, if I survive the blood bath.

We were then alerted that all tributes must enter the tube, I took a deep breath, and stepped in. The door of the tube slammed shut, it made me flinch.

Slowly, I began to rise up into the arena, my heart was racing as I increased my number of breaths. The minute I entered the arena, all of the other tributes had already rose up before me, including Nathan. I squinted my eyes, the brightness from the sun light was blinding me, I rubbed my eyes, and I saw a rarity of weapons scattered around the cornucopia like: Machete, pocket knives, swords and only one bow. That bow is mine!

The head game maker Plutarch Heavensbee, Advised us not to step off our platforms before the gong because we would get blown to pieces.

"Let the 88th hunger games begin'' Heavansbee alerted us. "Counting down from 29-28-27-26...''

As he spoke the count down, all I could think about was getting my hands on that bow, I need it...


	2. Blood bath

My eyes panned in different directions. I thought to myself _where would I go if I survive? _Not sure, Heavansbee still preceded to count down. Everyone prepared to run. I brushed my fringe out of my eyes and prepared my self too, my eyes remained contact on the bow, as soon as the gong went off, I would make a break for it, trying to avoid getting killed. Before I left to come here Haymitch, my mentor, told me to either kill or be killed. I don't have to kill, I can hide out in the woods and wait for the final battle, but I wouldn't get any sponsors, the people at the capitol would think I'm boring.

Suddenly, the gong sounded, all of the tributes jumped of the podium and ran for the cornucopia. At the corner of my eye, I saw Nathan trip and fell off his podium, luckily he managed to get back onto his feet and run. I was quick on my feet, a machete just about missed the side of my head; it hit someone else. I got to cornucopia before anyone else, I grabbed the bow and threw the quiver over my shoulder. I got an arrow and pulled it back as far as possible, then I quickly let it go, it flew through the air and hit the boy from 9. Multiple times, I grabbed arrows from my quiver and hit the tributes that tired to kill me. The boy from 2, I almost got him the arrow chipped of the side of the cornucopia.

I started running again, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, when suddenly, my shoe lace came undone. I tripped and fell onto a rucksack, I picked it up, and started running once more. But then, a sharp pain lashed through my chest, it started to get tight as I breathed heavy. Shit, forgetting that I had asthma was a stupid mistake! But I still manage to keep up a pace. As I unzipped the rucksack to see if it had an inhaler, which it didn't. Instead it had a... Bomb? Wait.. A bomb, crap... It was sabotaged! The bomb started to count down, I threw it far away from me as possible. But stupidly enough, the girl from 7 caught it, and it blew up, sending me flying forward...

A deafining ring raged trough my ear drums, could I have been perminuntly deaf by that explosion? Just then the panic started to set in, but I can't stay here lying on the floor. I stumbled onto my feet, and limped towards another backpack. A young boy from 10 grabbed it the same time as I did... I thought twice about killing him, but Haymitch told me to not show mercy to anyone, including Nathan. I picked up a knife and lodge it through the innocent boys chest, he breathed heavy as he spewed blood in my face, then he fell and lay there dead. Quickly, I got back onto my feet as I ran into the safety of the woods.

Suddenly, I started swaying like a tree blowing in the wind, I fell onto my knees and started crawling towards a tree, then I leaned against it as I opened my backpack. Luckily, it wasn't sabotaged like the last one. I turned in upside down so all my supplies would fall out of my bag. My hand rummaged through my supplies, I found an inhaler, I took deep breaths on it and breathed in and out. It helped, a lot. But I felt sick to my stomach, the guilt... That poor kid, I should of been the one to die not him... I just feel like stabbing myself right here right now, but I can't. I need to avenge my brother.

I sat leaning against the tree for a while, I'm still a little shaken up after experiencing the blood bath. I must have at least killed about 5 people. Still, a deafening ring still raged through my ears from the explosion. I picked up some leaves a rustled them by the ears; Nothing. I can't be deaf! I just can't! _Maybe if I get some sleep then I'll be better in the morning_. I thought to myself. I gathered all my supplies and put them back in my bag. The supplies I had were a bag of cookies, a water bottle (With no water obviously), sun glasses, rope, a sleeping bag and... Toilet roll.

"Seriously?'' I said while examining the roll.

I shoved it into my bag and zipped it up. My inhaler was in my front pocket just in case I needed it again, and my knife was stuck in the side of my belt. I leaned up against the tree once more, and closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep...


	3. Allies

After extending my nap after that horrible experience at the blood bath, I was awoke by the sound of music. My eyes shot open as I stared at the sky to see pictures of tributes. My mind went completely blank for a few seconds until I realized it was the fallen. It showed their picture and district number. Then, the picture of the little boy from district 10 came up, I broke down into tears, crying into my knees. After the music had stopped, I look up into the sky with my face streaked with tears. While I wiped them away with my slightly torn sleeve, I gathered my things and headed north. My mind went into different thoughts along the way. First about that poor innocent boy, I should of been the one to die, not him. What would his parents think? Probably want me killed.

As I walked further up north, I started thinking about Nathan, when he fell off his podium at the start of the games. I chuckled under my breath it was funny watching him stumble back onto his feet and loosing his balance in the process. Then, I saw a tree which I could stay and sleep for the night, it was suitable enough, I think. I slung my bow over me and started to climb. My hand reached out to test the braces to see if it was secure. I stopped half way, the braces started to get smaller in length as I climbed higher, so I sat leaning against the trunk of the tree with the rope tied around me for support, just in-case I didn't fall. Before I went to sleep, I ate two cookies and then curled up in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Dawn was approaching, and I was still tied to the tree, fast asleep in my sleeping bag. Throughout the night I must have been tossing and turning, I woke to find myself lying face first looking at the ground. The rope was giving me support by my waist because it hasn't come undone, not yet anyway. While I was struggling to get back on the branch I was sitting on, I saw the brother and sister from district 2. They volunteered, just like me. But they were carers, they've practically been training for this moment ever since they were fairly young. While looking down at the two carers, I had a sense that they were looking for me.

"Where is that brunette?!" The sister shouted.

"Camellia, calm down. We'll will find her'' He assured

One move and I was dead. As I hung above them, I felt a slight bit of movement coming from the rope. It was coming unloose! The second it came undone I swung my legs over the tree branch then crossed them. I was now hanging upside down. Luckily I grabbed the rope before it fell next the carers. The blood was rushing to my head, why can't these two go already? I can't hold on much longer, my legs were slipping because the branch was damp. Finally, the two walked towards the cornucopia, and as soon as they were out of my sight, my limbs came loose from the branch and I tumbled to the ground. I hit my head on another tree branch on the way down, then hit the floor with a roaring wince. I sure hope no one heard me.

I struggled to my feet, I swung to the right hitting a truck of the tree. From behind, I heard foot-steps getting closer and closer. It was a sign, my hearing was getting better, but who was it? The carers? Nathan? Another tribute who's coming to end my suffering? I turned around but before I could get a glimpse of who it was I had passed out.

My dreams had taken me into a place of innocence. Dreaming of being at home, with my brother, hunting in the woods, laughing, and giving me advice. My brother always said ''Focus on the things that are most important'', and so I did. It wasn't always when I dream about the good memories of me and Daniel had together. But I was wrong...

**...**

**Daniel and Trevor ran as fast as they could through the dark forest. Until Trevor tripped over his shoe lace and face planted onto floor. My brother helped him back on his feet and started running once more. Blood flowed out of Trevor's nose like a water fall.**

**"You okay?'' Daniel asked**

**"Fine...'' He lied. **

**Before they were about to sprint off, a knife was tossed at them, it stabbed Daniel in the back, then he plunged down onto his knees with a yelp. Suddenly, Trevor picked up a machete and lunged it at the boy from 3. A cannon singled his death.**

**"Dan, are you oka-'' **

**He turn towards him to find Daniel lying on his front with the knife lodged in his back. Trevor ran over to his partner and tried to save his alloy. But before he could, the cannon fired and echoed in the arena...**

**...**

I woke whilst screaming my heart out, the boy from 2 came over to me and tired to calm me down, but why? I panicked more, afraid if he was about to kill me, like what happened to my brother, but surprisingly he wrapped his arms around my body, giving me comfort. I felt his body warmth from the morning sun, I stared at him and then smiled.

"Thanks you'' I said.

He nodded and grabbed his canteen then kneeled down next to me.

"Drink"

I shook my head, then he grabbed the color of my shirt and pulled me to his face, telling me to drink again. Without hurrying, I took the bottle from his muddy hands and took a little sip. The boy from 2 sat next to me, sharpening his knife.

"Um... Why did you help me?''

"Because 12, me and you could be great partners and win this together''

I tanted him, not believing a word he said, Sometimes I could be quite stubburn, unsure weather or not I should team with him and his sister. What if they stabbed me in the back? Just like my brother? I hope not, after a few minutes of silence, the sister of the boy came back and gave me the dirtiest look.

"Why is she here?" she said in a impolite manner.

Her brother escorted her away, somewhere to have a private conversation. It was only a few meters away, I heard them both mumbling an argument.

"Tyler, she's dangerous''

"She can help up! Look it wont be for long, we need her help tracking down someone''

"How'd you know she's capible enough?''

"She survived the blood bath, didn't she?''

"Barely''

"Camelila, come on after we're done finding him, he can kill her okay?

"Fine''

I knew it! I should have just ran off when I had then chance... Wait I still do, don't I? Quickly I grabbed my bow, survival kit and their survival kit and started to run. But without warning the girl from 2 jumped out of a bush infront of me, and held a knife at my neck. I dropped everything and put my hands up.

"Where you going 12?'

"N-no where...'' I stuttered.

The brother pushed me off me, then I backed away.

"I'm sorry, I was just hunger, going hunting no if you don't mind...''

"Relax 12, you're hurt. You can't go out there alone. You'd be an easy target'' He asured.

"We'll get food, just give me your bow''

I pulled it away from her dirty little hands.

"Come on, I wont brake it''

"I can't trust you, not with a weapon like this, go hunt with your knives and I stay here and watch the camp, go on, run along girly''

A facesuial expression of anger appeard on her face. I knew I pissed her off which is a good thing. The two walked into the woods but the boy turned back towards me, I looked up at him with a terrified look on my face.

"Allies?'' He asked.

I nodded ''Sure...''


	4. Traitors

Rain started to pour hours after the careers went off to hunt . Honestly, I think their planning a way to kill me. Hunting to them was pretty useless, they had all the supplies they could ever need, including a life time supply of food loots. So tempted to rummage through their belongings, maybe I'll find something useful. But I was afraid, in-case they came up behind me and saw me stealing from them. So I just left it, couldn't risk my life, but I was starving. I ate two cookies from my survival kit and took a sip of water from Tyler's canteen that he gave me. I was still hungry. I had the urge to run off with their packs. Should I? No, I just can't. But I can't trust these two! Their going to kill me!

Quickly, I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and grabbed my pack as well as the careers then made a break for it. Suddenly, After I jogged a few strides, something hit me. It smacked me in the face with a lot of force, causing me to fall on my back. Then, something grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up onto my feet. My head was flopped downwards, the force of whatever this person hit me with made me feel dizzy. Then I heard a voice, a voice of anger, it sounded like the girl from 2, Camellia was her name, but my vision was once again blurry from the impact. She yelled, then pulled my hair so I would look up.

"Where you going 12?!" She snapped.

My face was covered in blood, she hit me with a large branch of a tree. I deep cut was carved across my face, blood leaked out of it. Eventually my vision went back to normal, and when it did, I saw Tyler stand in front of me with a irate expression on his face.

"I thought I could trust you, 12" His voice was filled with hate

I thrashed in Camellia's arms "For starters, my name is Katie, not 12!" I snapped

"Hush! What's the deal with you any way?"

"I over heard your conversation...''

The two careers stared back and forth, at me and at each other. They had no words, not one excuse, and then the girl let me go, I jolted onto my feet and got my bow off my shoulder and loaded it.

"Hold on, before you disappear, why don't we put on a show for the capitol?'' He suggested.

"Why don't you just kill me now?'' I wondered.

"Like I said, lets make it interesting'' He said with a grin.

I grabbed my backpack '' I'm listening''

"You run, we'll give you a 10 second head start''

I nodded, then ran from the place where I slumbered with out a second to hesitate. I counted in my head... 1,2,3,4-

"Lets go now'' Tyler says.

" It's only been about 5-'' Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Who said I had to keep a promise?'' The boy smiled evilly as well as Camellia and started running.

I heard footsteps from behind, getting closer. I peered over my shoulder and saw the two careers. Either their extremely fast, or they ran before they got to 10. Who cares? It was now a matter of life and death. Rapidly, I picked up my pace and sprinted through the woods, dodging trees and bushes. The two careers still followed behind, that was until I heard a loud thump. Camellia has tripped and fell over a log, Tyler stopped went over to his crying sister.

"Camellia! Shit are you alright?!"

She cried ''N-no... I think my arm is broken''

He grabbed her arm, the bone in her arm was had been bend to the side as she fell, it was definitely broken...

"Camellia, look at me... I'm going to kill her alright? You stay here I'll be back I promise, I'm gonna kill her, I'll kill her!" He yelled and he departed from his sister.

"Tyler! No! Tyler!" She cried in pain.

The poor girl was in tears, and he left her all on her own. I carried on running, as fast as I could, my inhaler was in may hand and I had to take so many breaths on it to keep going. Suddenly, my foot got caught on something, like a peace of rope. It rapped round my leg and I was slung into the air, dangling up-side-down . It was a trap! My arrows had all fallen out of my quiver from hanging up-side-down. My bow was still on my shoulder so I took it off with a tight grip so I wouldn't drop it. I lowered it to the arrows on the ground, and slowly lifted it back up with an arrow balancing on my bow, then grabbed it before it could drop, then loaded my bow, I shook violently and I almost dropped it. Then, I saw Tyler emerge from the bushes, holding a sharp sword in his hand. Where the hell did he get that? Sponsor? Probably...

"How's it hanging 12?" He laughed.

I aimed my arrow right between his eyes. He got closer and I pulled my arrow back further.

"Don't come near me...''

"Or what?''

"Or I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, 12''

Tyler ran towards me, but was he stupid? I had a bow. I let go of the arrow and it hit him in his neck. He chocked as he pulled out the arrow, blood leaked out of his wound like a water fall, then he fell to his knees, and drowned in his own blood. A cannon fired, and silence filled the arena. But I was still hanging up side down, the blood started rushing to my head.

"Hello?! Anyone... Help...''


	5. Leave him out of this

After killing the boy from 2, I realised there was no one else around to help me. I hung up-side-down for half an hour. Then I realised I had a knife, so I took it out of my belt that was giving it support. Slowly, I started to saw the rope with my knife, it was barely cutting. My knife wasn't sharp enough, so I sawed quicker, I made a little bit of improvement but it started to hurt my hands, so I slowed down the process.

"Funny seeing you hear''

The voice scared me, causing me to drop my knife. It fell next to a scrawny boy and he picked it up with his dirty, blood hand.

"N-Nathan?" I'm surprised his still alive.

"Need any help Wells?''

"Why would you help me?"

"It's called being generous, but if you don't want my help I'll just-''

"Wait... Okay, you can help me''

Nathan pulled out a knife out of the back of his pocket, it was a lot sharper than mine. He then started to claim the tree, where the rope of the snare was tied. He held the rope and in one cut rope ripped. I fell landing on my back, I hit the floor with a loud scream. Nathan obviously had a grin on his face. I lifted myself back onto my feet, then picked up my arrows and placed them back into my quiver whilst Nathan let out a loud laugh.

"Very funny'' I rolled my eyes

He apologized as I sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree, and started to munch on a cookie. The scrawny boy started to make small talk about the games, how we both could be alloys. But why would I want to form an analysis with him? I hate him. Maybe it's part of his plan to stab me in the back. Either way I rejected his request and got up and started to stroll off. But he grabbed my arm and I jolted it away.

"What's your problem?! Leave me alone!" I squealed.

"Katie, please I know you hate me and all but I'm hopeless on my own!"

"No kidding''

"Please, Kate let me stay..'' He pleaded

After a lot of persuading, I finally snapped and let him stay with me. But he wouldn't shut up, I tired to get some sleep but this kid wouldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Nathan! Go to sleep!"

He remained speaking.. Kill me now. Then, he started speaking of my brother, I think he was trying to wind me up.

"I remember last year your brother Daniel, boy wasn't he a fighter?''

I said nothing.

"Too bad he died, he wouldn't of stood a chance anyway''

The rage started to build up inside me.

"And you want your revenge? Please Katie, you're not getting revenge on anyone, you're just killing innocent people who did nothing wrong''

More anger. I was so close to lashing out.

"You'll die just like your pathetic brother''

I jolted up, grasped the knife out of my pocket and threw it towards Nathan. The knife missed him by an inch, the was lodged in the trunk of the tree beside his head.

"Next one, will go right between your eyes. Don't ever talk about me or my brother like that again, or I will kill you...''

He sat there in shock of my actions, at least I shut him up. I lied back down and cried softly but quietly into my backpack, until my eyes shut and I fell asleep...

...

(Sorry it was so sort, I didn't know what else to say ^.^)


	6. He cares?

My emotions went into different directions that night. Anger, misery, and even happiness. Angry because of Mr know it all (Nathan), miserable because of the thought of that innocent boy from 10. I never knew his name. And happy because of all the good memories I thought of my brother. I was 13 at the time, we both went for a stroll in the forest when it was pouring with rain. Deep, muddy puddles were scattered in the forest and my brother had stepped in one and lost his boot. We both laughed, even looking back at it I let out a little giggle. I sat up and stared at scrawny boy, my knife was still lodged in the side of the tree and for a while, I stared into the mist. Suddenly the sound of music made me jump, it even woke Nathan, but he turned over and tried to ignore the sound of trumpets. The arena was lit up with a bright blue light. I glanced up at the sky and saw the fallen tributes. First I saw the girl from 1, then second the boy from 2, Tyler... I smiled evilly. Both from 5 and 7 have gone too. And then the girl from 8 and then the boy from 10. I had to look away. Finally, the girl from 11 and the loud music stopped. The arena went dark, and once again I felt sorrowful for that young boy from district 10, I regret ending his life by stabbing him. I hope he's in a better place now, instead of suffering the pain of the Hunger Games. I only wish I took his place, to be with my brother and to be my old usual self, instead of this broken down teenager. After a while of sobbing and having more guilt sink into my heart, I grabbed my bow, quiver, and backpack then started to head east, leaving Nathan behind, alone in the dark with only a knife to protect himself and apples to feed on.

It was too dark to see at this late hour, I remembered I had a pair of sun glasses in my back pack, maybe they weren't sun glasses... I unzipped my backpack and took the glasses out and placed them on my head. It was amazing, it looked like it was day light looking through these glasses. I continued walking with my bow loaded, just in-case someone jumped me from behind or saw something to kill for food; nothing. Everything seemed safe in this section of the arena. That was until I stepped on something and it was locked onto my leg. A shooting pain lashed through my lower leg, it caused me to drop all of my supplies and I grabbed hold of what seemed to be a bare trap. I cried, the agonising pain was unbearable.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I cried

No response. The teeth of the bare trap had sunk into my flesh, and I was bleeding pretty bad. In the bushes near by I heard a low growl, and then that growl turned into a howl... Wolves?! I guess the game makers would do anything to entertain the capitol. I got my bow and loaded and aimed at the bush like a cross bow. the bush rustled violently, which was strange cause it wasn't windy out side, I had a feeling something was going to pounce out at me.. And I was right, a large, hairy wolf jumped towards me and tried to sink his teeth into my neck, but before it could I shot an arrow through it's demon heart. My body shook with fear, un-sure of what would happen to me. Another rustle came from the bush and I grabbed another arrow and loaded my bow. I pulled the arrow back as far as the bow string could go, and aimed. Another wolf jumped out, I let my arrow fly but unfortunately I missed. The wolf tackled me and I had fallen onto my back. My leg was still locked in the bare trap, and the wolf bit my arm, tearing the flesh on my wrist. With my free arm, I took an arrow from my quiver and shoved the arrow through the wolfs neck. It yelped as it's body became limb and collapsed onto me. Imminently I pushed the demon off me and cried for help; no one came... I cried in pain, until I heard foot-steps. It couldn't be Nathan, he doesn't care, no one does. Not even my mentor, he's probably laughing watching me struggle. But out of the gloom, I saw a dark silhouette get closer, I closed my eyes waiting for death to take me over.

"Katie!" A voice screams

My eyes shot open. Nathan... He came, maybe he did care after all...

"Katie! Are you okay?!"

Either he was trying to make small talk again, or he was incredibly stupid. Of course I wasn't okay, my leg was gashed from the bare trap, it was the biggest wound I'd ever seen and my lower arm was torn from that devil dog that now suffers the consistences. Nathan unlocked the bare trap so he was able to get my leg out. With all of his strength he pulled the bare trap off my leg and resetting it's usual position. I groaned.

"Okay, Katie move your leg slowly away from the trap''

I did as he wished. Steadily I lifted my leg, but the pressure of gravity made the shooting pains worse, so instead of taking it slow, I jolted it away and my heel caught the trap again. It locked into it's catching position, but luckily it missed me so I was safe from another injury. Nathan examined my wounds and covered them in bandages. A little piece of fabric wouldn't help, I needed stitches and I doubt my mentor would be bothered to get up and send something simple as a needle and thread. At least I had Nathan, he did care after all. He helped me onto my feet and I put my right arm around his shoulder to give me support.

"Thanks'' I said smiling.

"It's okay. Can you manage?''

"I doubt I'll be able to use my bow for a couple of days'' I said frowning.

But it was okay, I was done killing living things for now. All I need was a good long rest and wait for my wounds to clear.. I sighed. It was ridicules to believe that I'll get better, I needed stitches... Instead of getting better, blood would just leak out of me like a water fall or worse; blood poisoning. We got closer and closer to camp, but along the way I felt my self conscious get worse... The trees in the woods looked like they were getting taller and then suddenly everything started spinning... I could hear the mocking jay's singing me to sleep.

"Kate? Are you okay?'' Nathan echoed.

And before I could get a glimpse and Nathan's face.. I stumbled and rolled down a hill and everything went completely dark...


	7. Pain of Death

"Katie! Katie wake up!"

Nathans voice sounded like it was echoing through a tunnel. My eyes fluttered open, everything was blurry, but I couldn't stay awake the excruciating pain was even more painful than before. Nathan was kneeled down next to me, cleaning my wounds. He got a wet cloth and put pressure on the deep cut on my leg. I let out a loud scream, it was that loud that I scared away the birds. The pain hit me like a rod of lighting, but that only made my condition worse. I could feel the muscles in my body start to fall limb as I gazed up at the sky, not blinking once. The mocking jay's sang a sweet melody which was making me doze off. This wasn't the usual feeling of passing out, I was dying, but from what? Blood loss? Did I hit my head really hard when I rolled down that hill? I didn't understand why god was taking me at such an young age, like that innocent boy from 10.

"Katie, you're going to be okay" He said with a tight grip on my hand.

But I wasn't I could feel my life slipping away, and with out warning, my eyes closed and my head flopped to the side, then there was the sound of cannon...

...

_"Daniel?! Daniel where are you?!" _

_I ran through the wood like a maniac screaming my brothers name, it must be an illusion of some sort because I didn't know where I was, my mind must of been playing tricks on me. I stopped and doubled over from the cramps in my stomach. As I straightened up, panting, the cool air brushed past my face, leading me to a deserted meadow where my brother stood, smiling with a little bird sitting on his shoulder. As fast as my little legs could carry me, I ran straight towards him then glomped him tight in my arms. It was the best feeling I had felt in the last year. I didn't let him loose from my arms, never again did I want to depart from my brother. _

_"Katie... You need to go back'' He said as I let him go._

_"But Daniel... I miss you... And I don't want to lose you again'' _

_My eyes flooded with tears while I hugged him tight again. He hugged me too and assured me, everything would be okay, that's he's always with me, even if I can't see him. He's in the one place that can't be broken, my heart. And then I looked him in the eye and said_

_"Protect me from the gamemakers tricks. Protect me from the careers. Proctect me from the bullies at school. And protect me from the Hunger Games'' I said bursting into tears _

_And once again he hugged me tight and he had my word. Every minute of every day he would protect me from danger, then just like that Daniel was gone, as well as that little bird, everything went completely white..._

_..._

"Breathe god damn it!"

I jolted up coughing and hacking, my breathing was rough and my chest was tight. Nathan just saved my life.

"Katie! Oh my god you scared the sh-''

"W-what happened?'' I groaned

"You stopped breathing. I thought I lost you Kate. Oh and also a cannon went off and I thought it was you, but it singled someone else's death''

Someone died? I wonder who, Camilla? her arm was broken, maybe someone ended her pain and suffering. I doubt it, she still has a good arm, she'll probably throw knifes. Nathan then helped me up onto my feet again, but it wasn't long until I fell again. But luckily I never passed out.

"I-I Think we're staying here tonight...''

Nathan agreed then helped me into a more comfortable position. He got a soft blanket out of his backpack and wrapped it around me for warmth.

"I'll watch over you''

I laughed '' What are you going to protect with me? A little hunting knife''

"Well, I don't exactly know how to use a bow and this knife is all I have''

I suggested he should at least try and use my bow, you never know until you try something. And so he did, he got up and took and arrow from my quiver and loaded it, awkwardly. Then he pulled back the arrow slightly.

"Pull it back more'' I said weakly.

He pulled it back even more but lost his grip and let go. The arrow flew through the woods.

"Well, there goes another arrow...'' I said in a sarcastic manner.

"Sorry...''

Then we both looked at each other and started laughing. For a sort moment of time, we sat and talked about the games, Nathan had killed no body at all, and there's me with at least 5 kills. I feel kinda bad for killing them, but not Tyler, he deserved to die. Nathan was now terrafied of me, but I promised I wouldn't hurt him. Then the subject changed, Natham told me something very interesting, just as he put his arm around my shoulder. This was starting to get awkward...

"Kate... About what happened in school...''

"Oh here we go...''

"This is serious, what I'm trying to say is I didn't mean to make you feel like a hopeless loser''

Hopeless loser?! It's going to take a lot more then a heart to heart apology from Nathan, but however if he didn't care or mean what he said, I'd probably be dead so I guess I could forgive him... Maybe? I don't know. All of my feelings lashed out all at once, anger, pain, misery and most importantly... Happiness. As soon as the tears stopped rolling down my face I gave Nathan a hug and said it's okay.

"No, Kate it's not okay. I'm a horrible person and I'm now realising what a disappointment I am to life''

"Nathan, you're not a disappointment. But it's okay. I guess we were chosen for a reason''

Nathan looked up at me and I smiled. It was the middle of the night and we were both exhausted, so we both curled up in a sleeping bag and dozed off. It was dangerous to be asleep on the ground with nobody keeping watch, who knows what's out there other then those demon dogs. Camellia is, probably hunting me down from killing Tyler. But I didn't worry about it too much, besides she's injured. With out her brother she's worthless, and a easy kill unless she's already dead, I had no idea who's cannon went of just before I blacked out. But still I wasn't worried, I had Nathan to protect me, with his little hunting knife... Yeah I'm screwed...


End file.
